


All the Stars in the Sky

by never_love_a_wild_thing



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_love_a_wild_thing/pseuds/never_love_a_wild_thing
Summary: Liam and Theo are headed to Liam's uncle's lake house to watch the fireworks with Liam's family for the fourth of July. When the truck runs out of gas, it starts to seem like their relationship is going to meet the same fate, but when given the choice between letting the sparks fizzle out or continue to shine through the darkest nights, there's really only one way that Thiam will eve go.For Thiam Half Birthday Day 7: Oh the Places We Go





	All the Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPoisonedHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/gifts).



> Wow day 7! I wasn't entirely sure I would make it, since I literally just finished writing this fic, but I got all 7 in on time so yay! (That said, I wrote it kind of fast and didn't spend a lot of time editing, so sorry if it's kind of a mess!)
> 
> Thanks to Karina for actually giving me an idea for today when I totally lost my mind and couldn't think of anything :D
> 
> Enjoy!

“You didn’t get gas before we got off the highway,” Liam realized suddenly.

Theo glowered at the road ahead of them.

“I said you should get gas before we came up into the mountains because – “

“We’re fine, Liam,” Theo snapped, “We’re almost there.”

“If we end up stuck at the side of the road because you didn’t listen to me – “

“Why would I listen to you?” Theo sneered, “ _You_ don’t even listen to you.”

Liam clenched his jaw and looked out the window at the orange sky. He could feel the anger burning inside, but he didn’t want to let it take over when he was stuck in the car with Theo. It had been getting better lately, actually. Finding his anchor definitely helped, and Beacon Hills had calmed down enough to be bearable for the most part, especially since he and Theo finally got together two months ago. The honeymoon stage had burned bright and fizzled out quickly, and now Liam was stuck in the car on uncertain terms with his boyfriend, on the way to a family reunion for the fourth of July that they were already late to in the first place.

Theo had met Liam’s parents and they liked him very well, but this would be his first time meeting Liam’s _whole_ family, and he was understandably nervous.

They began to slow down just as the lake came into sight.

“What’s happening?” Liam demanded, “You ran out of gas, didn’t you?”

“We might have run out of gas,” Theo gritted out. He pulled the truck over to the side of the road next to the lake and turned it off.

“I told you – “

“ _Stop_ ,” Theo said warningly, “I don’t need to hear it, okay? You were right, I was wrong. Just like fucking always.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started tapping through it, looking for the nearest gas station to walk to.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam asked hotly.

Theo didn’t say anything but got out of the truck and walked around to the back. Liam, not to be so easily ignore, followed him.

“Theo!” he shouted after his boyfriend, “What that supposed to mean?!”

“It means maybe you should back the fuck off!” Theo told him, turning around to push Liam backwards with one hand to his chest.

“Well maybe you should actually fucking talk to me sometimes!” Liam shot back, pushing Theo by both of his shoulders, eyes glowing yellow.

“Liam,” Theo said warningly.

“I’m fine!” Liam growled, feeling his teeth growing into fangs.

“Clearly you’re not!” Theo pointed out, “God, can’t you just _not_ pick a fight with me? Just this once? Sometimes I don’t even know why we got together in the first place!”

Liam stared at him, feeling like he had just walked through an ice-cold waterfall. His teeth receded, and his eyes shifted back to clear blue.

“Do you…you don’t mean that,” he said quietly, drawing back from Theo.

Again, Theo said nothing, but dropped his eyes to the ground. “We should try to find a gas station,” he said finally, “Otherwise we’re going to miss the fireworks.”

Liam stared at him for a bit longer, and then agreed halfheartedly, looking out over the lake as Theo took his phone out again. The water was peaceful and clear, reflecting the woods and the mountains around it like a perfect mirror, but Liam didn’t have the energy to find it beautiful. He never had energy after he really fought with Theo, and this one had been the worst. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if Theo genuinely didn’t want to be in a relationship with him. They had been through too much together and things were just starting to get serious, and Liam…Liam loved Theo. _A lot_.

A loud sound overhead made them both jump and look up at the sky. The sun had just slipped below the horizon, but the sky was lit with red and orange sparks that continued to explode into smaller and smaller clusters before fading out. The fireworks had started.

“I guess we’re not going to make it to the party,” Liam said lamely.

“No,” Theo agreed breathlessly. Liam looked at him. He had his head tipped back, eyes watching the sky eagerly, waiting for the next round of fireworks. He wasn’t disappointed, but even as blue and green took over the sky, Liam couldn’t pull his eyes away from how truly beautiful Theo’s profile was.

“Let’s sit in the truck,” he found himself saying softly when there was another break in the fireworks.

Theo looked at him in disappointed surprise. “You can,” he said, turning his eyes back to the fading sparks in the sky, “I want to watch.”

“No,” Liam said, “Uh, I meant in the back. So we can watch.”

Theo looked at him again, even though a fresh round of fireworks had taken over the sky. “Oh,” he said, frowning adorably, “Yeah, okay.”

Liam took his hand, checking Theo’s face repeatedly, afraid with every second that they might go back to fighting, but Theo didn’t seem to mind, jumping up into the bed of the truck first and then pulling Liam up after him. Liam didn’t want to fight anymore. All he wanted was to be with Theo and be happy. He would do anything that he could to make this work.

Theo sat back against the side of the truck and faced the lake, taking a long look at Liam before pulling his hand to bring him in close, tucking him under his arm. Liam sighed in a mixture of happiness and relief, snuggling into his boyfriend’s side and taking the hand of the arm around his shoulders, threading their fingers together and pulling it tighter around him. Theo looked down at him and smiled slightly before turning his eyes back to the sky again.

They watched the fireworks in silence, the colors reflecting off of the lake that grew darker with the sky as twilight passed into night. Theo remained captivated by the fireworks all the way through the end of the grand finale, colors bursting in the sky one after the other after the other until they were almost overlapping. Liam switched his attention between the view of the sky and the view of the boy next to him. He was hard-pressed to decide which was more beautiful, but he was pretty sure that Theo won. He was secretly sure that Theo would always win everything in his opinion.

“I’ve never seen fireworks before,” Theo admitted, when the sky fell dark and silent again, “Not that I remember, anyways.”

Liam looked at him. Theo didn’t need to explain. Liam knew that he had been with the Dread Doctors since he was nine. That didn’t necessarily leave a lot of time for watching fireworks, but it was still sad.

“Did you like them?” he asked softly.

Theo looked at him with a small smile. “Yeah,” he said, “They were beautiful…” He paused for a long time and then said, “Look, Liam, I’m sorry about what I said – “

“No, I’m sorry,” Liam cut him off, “I should try harder. I shouldn’t be such a little shit.”

“You can’t always help it,” Theo said gently, bringing his free hand up to brush Liam’s cheek. To anyone else, it would sound like a straight-up insult, but Liam had had enough discussions with Theo about his IED and he knew that he understood better than anyone. “You know I don’t want to break up, right?”

“I know,” Liam whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head into Theo’s hand.

“I love you,” Theo said, and Liam’s head snapped up to look at him. It was something that had been pretty heavily implied for a while, but Liam was pretty sure neither of them had ever actually said it to each other. He searched Theo’s face for any trace of doubt, but it was all earnestness,

“I love you too,” Liam whispered, leaning their foreheads together, letting the feeling of the words fill him until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Theo pressed their lips together gently before pulling back to look at Liam properly. “Are you crying?” he asked, bewildered, already brushing a tear from Liam’s cheek.

“Shut up asshole,” Liam smiled, no heat behind his words.

“Why – “

“I just got really overwhelmed, okay?” he sniffed, hugging Theo closer and burying his neck in his face so that he wouldn’t have to watch Theo laugh at him. “I love you a lot.”

Theo didn’t say anything, but hugged Liam back even tighter, almost too tight, fingers clutching at the back of Liam’s t-shirt.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Theo whispered, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Liam thought that he was probably crying too.

“Right back at you,” Liam replied.

“You’re such a dork,” Theo snorted, pulling away just enough so that they could resituate into a more comfortable extended cuddling position.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” Liam grinned up at him.

“Yeah, you are,” Theo smiled back, sneaking a kiss and then another and then another before leaning his head back to look at the sky again. “Wow,” he whispered reverently, “Liam, look.”

Liam tilted his head back too, following the line of Theo’s arm up into the dark sky, but it wasn’t so dark anymore. He had seen the milky way before. His uncle’s lake house was a great place to see it, and the way that the stars reflected off of the dark, glassy water of the calm lake had always been beautiful, but something about it tonight was just breath-taking.

The stars clustered together like a long cloud in the sky, making different colors, much like the fireworks, but this wasn’t man-made, and it wasn’t fleeting. He felt a strong connection to it tonight as he stared. To him, in this moment, there was more beauty to the infinite depth and wonder of the clusters of stars that the flashy fireworks could ever hope to achieve. A single glance at Theo’s profile told Liam that he felt the same.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Liam asked him, a little breathlessly.

Theo tore his eyes away from the sky. “Not as beautiful as you,” he told him with a small smile.

Liam felt himself blush. “Knock it off,” he elbowed him in the ribs, “That’s disgustingly cheesy.”

“But it’s true,” Theo shrugged, “To me, at least. You’re more beautiful than all the stars in the sky.”

Liam would have laughed at him, but he was too busy turning into a puddle of goo at Theo’s side. He looked into his eyes, smiling what he was sure was a very dopey smile without really being able to help it.

“I fucking love you so much,” he said, pulling Theo in for a thorough kiss.

And if they woke up the next morning with cricks in their necks, clothes damp with morning dew, neither of them seemed to mind.


End file.
